


Electricity

by hope_solo20



Series: The Dom and The sub [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blue is a bottom, yellow is a dom now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: blue is having a rough time with her new colony, yellow comes and gives her a hand.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: The Dom and The sub [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404013
Kudos: 49





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> i told you! i'm ready to post so many stories! and i love this series that i'm doing! it's gonna get kinky. let me know down in the comments if you have any ideas or suggestion that you want to be put in this series. as always, please enjoy and dont be afraid to leave a little something the comments.

Blue diamond was sitting in her control room, holo-screen in view. It was reports after reports, a new colony was such a hassle in the beginning. Gems couldn’t do anything without her approval; not even the simplest things. Gems needed to be made, towers and structures needed to be built, warps put into place, it was enough to make a diamond crack if it could.Typing away, she sighed to herself and looked out the window. Beautiful, colorful lights filled the sky, such an intriguing show. Though the sight filled her eyes, stress still filled her running mind.

She turned to her pearl, “pearl, give me the report on the incubation of the first set of gems please.” she let out a heavy sigh.

Blue pearl pulled up a screen, “the first batch of quartzes are due in abo-” 

The pearl’s voice was cut short by the metal door sliding across the floor. From there, stood Yellow Diamond; standing tall and proud as she began to make her was towards blue. Her heels clacked against the cold hard floor; she made long strides until she stood right in front of blue. 

“Yellow, what a surprise to what do I owe the-”

Yellow held up a hand. She then looked down at the pearl.

“Pearl you are dismissed. Go wait with my pearl, she’s standing guard.”

The pearl saluted the other diamond and then scampered off to find the other pearl; the doors shut, leaving just Blue and Yellow.

Yellow looked over at Blue, “I hear you’ve been having a stressful time with your new colony. And well, I’m here to help with that.” Yellow placed her hand on blue’s shoulder, she rubbed gently on the exposed skin. “What do you say my dear?”

The touch was enough to make the diamond shudder. Blue sighed and rubbed her temples with both hands. She deserves a break after all she’s done. She hasn’t had one since she started this project and she probably won’t have another opportunity like this. So, what’s the use of saying no? A small time away from her duties shouldn’t do any harm.

“I say I would love a small break from this mess.” blue leaned into the touch and phased her screens away with a wave of her hand.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Yellow’s soft touch turned hard. Grabbing the diamond’s neck and pulling her off the chair, standing her at eye level.

Yellow smirked, “now, I want to play a game. It’s a simple game as such. The more you pay the price, the sweeter the reward. In other words you only get what you give.” The hand grew a bit tighter on her neck, “do I make myself clear?” 

“A-hh, yes m-my diamond,” blue gasped. 

“Good girl, now,” she let go of blue’s throat, “strip if you know what’s good for you, and make it quick!” yellow took a seat on Blue’s throne; legs and arms crossed with annoyance on her face.

Blue stammered back a little, regaining her balance. With a flash, Blue’s clothes were gone. Leaving her stark naked in the room. She even phased her hair a different shape. Her loop was gone and there laid long alice blue hair. She moved closer to yellow and kept her hands neatly in front of her.

“Good, now, come here.” yellow said coldly; she snapped her fingers expecting an immediate response. 

Blue followed as ordered and started to walk towards yellow; her steps were faster than normal. 

“What would you like me to,” SLAP! A dark hand print now laid on her royal blue face, getting darker as time went by.

“Did I tell you to speak? You only speak when given permission! Am I clear?!” yellow laid another down.

A low moan met the air as the stinging sensation made her wet between her legs, “yes, my diamond.”

Yellow smiled and soothingly rubbed where she hit her other half. She then stood to meet blue’s lips; a bruising kiss of tongue and teeth was what was in store. Yellow’s tongue marked territory as she entered her mouth; she took Blue’s tongue and sucked on it. letting the cool colored diamond melt with just a simple kiss. After biting Blue’s lip, she pulled away and swiped her thumb across her lower lip. 

Blue was flustered and a blushing mess. With just the minimal foreplay she was already soaked between her legs. She wanted her so badly, so hard, she wanted everything from yellow, everything.

“Now,” Yellow took a seat again, “come here and lay across my lap,” yellow pulled a paddle form her gem; it was thick and diamond shaped. “Remember, you work for your orgasm.”

Blue blushed even harder. Walking over to yellow, she situated herself over yellow’s lap and her throne. Yellow rubbed the backside of the paddle across on her thick ass; oh was this going to be good. 

The first of many hits came down on blue. The mark easily started to show across her bare ass. 

“Count you stupid slut, or they won’t mean a damn thing!” yellow brought the paddle down again. She used all the force she could.

“AHH! One my diamond”

Then another, “TWO MY DIAMOND!”

Then another and another and another until 30 marks laid on her backside. It was navy blue and bruised, but she soaked through yellow’s pants. Fresh tears fell on her face, pain and pleasure was running throughout her body. Tenderly, yellow rubbed the paddle over the heated area. Making blue jump every time it ran over certain spots; she clutched her arm rest even harder.

“Such a good little slut. You’ve definitely deserve something of worth” yellow dropped the paddle and caressed the backside of blue. Teasing slowly as she made her was to Blue’s soaked entrance.

“Ah, please my diamond, I-I need you.” She sniffled 

“And so you will have me.” yellow smirked and shoved two fingers in blue, finding no resistance upon entering. She began to pump her fingers slowly, teasingly slow. Dragging out everything from blue. Patience was the game she played and she be damned if she doesn’t win. 

After minutes of horrible waiting, yellow finally gave relief to blue and set a Faster pace. Giving blue all she needed to take it from there. Blue rode those lovely fingers until she came not once, but twice; convulsing around those slick digits. Yellow gave her what she wanted and more. Once blue was done, yellow removed herself from her mate’s heat and licked her fingers clean while a spent blue caught her breath on her lap; she was coming down from her high. 

“Did you enjoy that my pet?” Yellow ran her hand through blue’s silk hair. 

“Yes, thank you my diamond.”

Yellow gripped her hair and pulled her up by the strands; blue and her was face to face. 

“Did you think you were done serving me today? Hmmm?” Yellow licked up Blue’s neck, giving a suck once she found her jaw. “And I be careful on how you answer,”

“I- Ahh, was waiting for your next command, my diamond.”

“Such a good little thing you are. Now,” yellow flashed off her pants with snap of her fingers. A warm heat sat there ready for some relief, “if you do a good job, my fingers won’t be the only thing you’ll be riding”

Blue diamond, still in yellow’s grip, was guided down to her knees in front of her throne. From there, yellow slid all the way to the edge of her seat; a proud display. 

“Now put that mouth of yours to use. Show me it can do other things than run.”

Yellow forced blue closer to her heat, right about where blue had her nose in it. Yellow was soaked, you could see her slick glimmering as the light hit it. Smiling, blue took her tongue and gave a long lick upwards; feeling the diamond shivering from below. She continued her strokes, getting faster and precise as time went by. Then she went for the breaker. She took her mouth and sucked at yellow’s clit. Plump lips kept a steady rhythm on the bundle of nerves. 

“F-fuck, oh yes blue, k-keep going slut” yellow moaned at a low. Her grip was harder as she was riding closer to release.

Blue hummed through her folds and looked up at her master. Her piercing blue eyes held a challenge as she stared up at golden ones; she saw the minute yellow broke. Yellow went stiff and stifled a cry of blue’s name. 

Blue caught yellow release in her mouth, letting the leftover drip down her chin and on to the floor. She pulled away and placed kisses on her inner thigh, giving a small bite to finish off her work. Blue brought up her fingers and gently caressed yellow’s inner folds, teasing her entrance. 

“Permission to speak my diamond?” Blue’s voice rang like silk.

“Granted” yellow sighed as she felt prodding digits. 

“Your so beautiful my diamond so elegant and shimmering. I love tending to your every need and filling your every desire.”

Blue smiled and pushed two fingers into yellow. Almost immediately her fingers were drawn in further by yellow. 

“Ahh, blue” yellow huffed and threw her head back.

Blue kept a slow pace on yellow, reaching all the right places in her. Scissoring her fingers in perfect unison to each of her thrusts; she’s trying to coax it out. To help yellow along, she brought her lips back to her clit and started to circle it with her tongue. 

Yellow clenched at the armrest and grit her teeth. So much pleasure was racking through her body. Blue’s tongue, her two long fingers, hell even the sight of blue servicing her was enough to have her member emerge into blue’s awaiting mouth. 

“Mmhph!” Blue’s eyes went wide as yellow’s tentacle glided into her mouth. She pulled away until just the tip laid in her mouth; her tongue lazily played with the squirming appendage.

Yellow was big, even for a diamond her size. Though today, she seemed much bigger than normal. 

“Enough! Up, now.” Yellow yanked at Blue’s hair, with that blue rose to her feet.

Yellow let go of her hair and grabbed her by the waist. She pulled her closer and helped blue straddle her hips. The slippery appendage worked towards blue’s heat, wanting the heat, wanting to be buried inside.

It’s been awhile since the diamonds had been together, so with that said, yellow lowered blue down her length gently at first. Blue let out a throaty moan and halted at half way. Enjoying yellow and adjusting at the same time. Once blue was lowered all the way down, yellow began a steady rhythm into the diamond.

“Ah..yellow,” blue kept a grip around yellow’s neck. 

Yellow held her steady and still continued her steady movements. Once she knew blue was ready to go, she gave an evil smile and thrusted up with force into blue. 

Blue threw her head back and gasped, unprepared for the change of speed and force yellow gave her, though did she really complain? Hell fucking no. Blue met every thrust of yellow’s with a rhythm all her own, hitting every sweet spot just the right way.

“P-please my diamond, I-I need more, please,” blue huffed, “harder”

Who was yellow to deny that request, “since you asked so nicely and I just love to hear you chant my name like the slut you are, I just might.”

Giving everything she had, yellow picked up speed and slammed hard into blue. Focusing on deep, thorough thrust rather than quick and sloppy. She felt so good in blue’s welcoming heat, each thrust to her was a tick closer and closer to her own release. Oh god it’s been too long.

“Yellow, oh Yellow, please, make me cum, make me cum so hard, please my diamond.” 

“That’s it slut, beg for me, I want you to scream for me, be noisy. I want everyone to hear you sing and cry my name when a slut like you finally gets what you want” 

Only a couple more angled thrusts and blue was reaching her peak, a bubbling sensation began to spill over.

“Yellow! I’m cumming! Ohhh!” Blue stiffened and clawed at yellow’s shoulders as a powerful orgasm hit her. She convulsed around yellow’s member as yellow kept a pace on her, letting her ride through her release. 

Yellow never let up, she was determined to keep going, desperately herself trying to find her orgasm. 

“T-too much, t-too sensitive” blue withered within yellow’s grasp. Her previous orgasm still throbbing and now overstimulated. She tried to stop yellow’s hips, but she found herself grinding down onto yellow’s as if she wanted to continue.

“You were just b-begging me to get you to cum? What’s the iss-sue love? You wanted it and now you’re gonna take it.” Yellow pounded back into blue and finally began to bubble up just as blue did only a couple of moments ago.

With yellow close to orgasm and blue overstimulated, both diamonds found their high in a matter of seconds. Yellow tossed her head back while blue buried her head in the crook of yellow’s neck, riding out their final orgasms for the night. Yellow’s thrust began to slow and come to a halt, her seed long pumped into her lover above. 

After everything, the two just sat there; breathless and slumped against the chair, flying high in the stars. Yellow was the first to come to her senses, smiling she began to run her hands through blue diamond’s damp hair; placing a kiss on her forehead

“Blue, are you okay? Do you need anything?” yellow moved closer and gave her a kiss on the side of her cheek.

“I’m simply content darling,” blue looked up at yellow, “you did so well.” blue took Yellow’s hand and kissed it. “Though i may not be able to sit for cycles, I’m proud of you.”

Yellow blushed a bit, “i’m glad i could service you. You as well did exceptional.” Yellow gave a small thrust upwards, causing blue to clench around her again. 

“A-ah, I don’t think I can take another round at the moment,” blue sat up with a small giggle. She leaned down and gave a small peck to yellow’s temple. “But later I might be up for round two” she winked.

“Well, I guess I should save the rest of me for tonight. however, at least me take care of you,” yellow pulled a special lotion from her gem, “I carry it with me just in case. It should help you be able to sit for awhile.”

Blue smiled at yellow, “of course you can, no need to ask to pamper me”

Blue dismounted yellow and laid back on her lap ass promptly up in the air. Yellow placed the cold lotion on all the marks and began to rub it in tenderly and sweet. Avoiding any movements that could cause her more pain.

Blue winced as yellow started to massage her, but gradually it became pleasurable and relaxing, thanking the stars that should would just might be able to sit properly The rest of the week.

Yellow was so good at her job that she had the lovely blue falling asleep on her lap. Yellow just huffed and smiled. She stopped her movements and picked up blue, taking her to her room where the two diamonds spent the rest of the day with much needed aftercare and cuddles. A perfect distraction from laboring work.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the end of the one shot! i hope you all liked it! more to come and thank you guys for being patient with my updating. it's been one heck of a ride moving to another state.


End file.
